Just Lovers Without a History
by MissEliGold
Summary: What happens when Eli and Clare are alone together for one night. Sparks fly! ONESHOT First ever.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


This takes place after Still Fighting It part 2. Enjoy

Just Lovers Without a History

Clare found herself staring down at her purity ring, thinking about her sister.

"Hey Blue Eyes, whatcha thinking?" Eli asked. She had been reluctant to go to the party, but she didn't want to disappoint Alli. She had already promised her she would go. After Clare didn't respond, Eli turned down the radio and looked at her. He noticed she was studying her finger. She had told him what had happened to Darcy. He knew she was scared about going to Holly J's party. "Hey, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" He wasn't just saying that. He would protect her with his life.

"I know, but I'm not really the party type," Clare explained. "I don't fit in at parties."

"Then why are we going?" Eli asked.

"Because Alli would kill me if I didn't show up." Eli laughed. He knew Alli would do anything to go to a party. But she had Drew now, so Clare and him didn't have to go.

"You know, we could pick up Adam and go on an adventure." Eli said

"Or we could just go alone." Clare whispered. He saw her blushing. She was just so perfect. He wondered what she saw in him.

"Alone with me? Oh Saint Clare," He teased. She hit him on the arm and he giggled.

"So where to?" Clare asked.

…..

They had been driving for about an hour when Clare's phone rang. It was Alli.

"Hello,"

"Clare, where are you? I thought you and Eli were coming to Holly J's."

"We were, but then we decided to go on an adventure."

"Just to two of you? Alone? Awe Clare, I told you he liked you."

"Alli, we are just friends." Eli's smile dropped, he processed the words "we're just friends" he thought. That was partially his fault, they had both agreed on giving it some time, but she was irresistible. He didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself.

"… Okay, just tell my mom I'm staying over at your house tonight…Thanks Alli"

"I want details and…" Clare hung up the phone.

"Lying to the parentals. He smirked. I think I'm a bad influence. Are you planning on spending all night with me?"

Clare blushed again. "Well, it's already 10:30, and we're an hour away from home. So I just assumed we would crash somewhere tonight." Eli smirked, the expression made her feel like she was melting. He sensed it too. He thought to himself, "tonight just might be the night."

….

"Clare, Clare…. Wake up," she opened her heavy eyes and saw Eli's beautiful green ones staring back at her.

"Where are we?"

"Some hotel. Thought we could stay the night." She looked at him suspiciously. "Oh Goldilocks, I got two beds." She smiled and jumped out of the hearse. He led her to the elevator and pressed the 3. When the doors opened, they walked down the hall to room 353. Eli opened the door, and went inside.

Clare saw two beds, a large TV, and a huge window with an amazing view. She stood there stunned, wondering if he had been planning this the whole time.

"Are you coming?" he said as he collapsed on the bed closest to the window. She walked inside, kicked off her shoes, and collapsed onto the same bed, with Eli. He was, surprised because he thought she was going to get into the other bed. Clare saw his expression and said, "Don't get too excited, I'm only here to watch TV. Then I will get into my own bed.

"I'm not complaining," Eli taunted. He saw Clare blush, and giggled. Then he flipped on the TV. Clare took out her phone and saw she had 3 new messages. 2 from her, mom telling her to have a good time at Alli's, and one from Alli. She opened it. "Told your mom you were with me... my parents are out of town. I told you ELI IS SO INTO YOU. I expect details tomorrow." Clare shut her phone, afraid that Eli would see the message. She blushed a little, and looked at the television. Clare felt herself dowsing. She felt so safe with her head on Eli's chest. Eli looked down and smiled.

….

Eli woke up the next day to find Clare cuddled up next to him. She looked so angelic when she was sleeping. He brushed her curly red hair behind her ear. She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Eli's gorgeous green eyes peeking out from under his long black bangs. He was so beautiful.

"Morning, sunshine," Eli said softly

"Hey"

"I guess the second bed was a waste," Eli commented. Clare blushed and he laughed. "It's okay. I said I wouldn't complain. Waking up next to a beautiful girl like you. It's every guy's dream." Clare was turning a deep shade of red. And she quickly got up and went into the bathroom. She thought about what Eli had just said. Did he really just call her beautiful? He was just being nice. After all, she had agreed to give him some time. She realized she hadn't planned for an overnight. She didn't have a comb, a toothbrush, extra clothes, anything. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a lot of things this morning, but beautiful wasn't one of them.

She cleaned up as well as she could, and headed back into the room. When she left the bathroom, she saw a toothbrush, a comb, and a black shirt (One of Eli's?) sitting on the bed closest to the window.

"I always have extra stuff in Morty," Eli explained.

"Well thanks." Clare took the things back into the bathroom. She changed and fixed her hair. Then put on a little of the makeup she had in her purse. When she was all done, she walked through the door. Eli was right in the middle of changing his shirt. Clare saw the beautiful ivory skin of his rock hard abs and quickly ran back into the bathroom. She heard Eli laughing. She was so embarrassed; she thought she was going to die.

"It's okay Saint Clare, I won't tell." She came out of the bathroom the color of a tomato, looked down at her feet, and tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Come on Clare, it's okay." She was so sweet and innocent. That made him like her even more.

"Well we should probably be going home. My parents are going to freak if I'm not home by tonight."

"Don't be so quick to run away from me Blue Eyes." They both laughed.

….

They were about halfway home, when Eli asked if she wanted to stop and eat. She was starving; she hadn't eaten anything since before lunch the day before. Eli parked Morty in front of an old fast food restaurant.

"Romantic." Clare thought sarcastically. She blushed as soon as she realized she had said it out loud. Eli gave her that irresistible sideways grin of his, and she felt hypnotized. She caught herself staring at his mouth, and shook her head trying to clear it. God, why was he making it so hard for her? Staying just friends was hard enough, without him tempting her with little flirty gestures. Clare looked down at her hands, and Eli asked if she was ready to go.

He pulled over in front of Clare's house, and shut off the screamo that was seeping out of the speakers, and stared at Clare. Man, she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. He realized then that he loved her, but could never tell her. What if she had changed her mind about him. But she did stand by him after hearing about what he did to Julia. He expected her to run away, but she was drawn closer to him. She was the only one who didn't blame him. She still thought he was a good person. This made him realize that she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But they had a good thing going, and he wasn't going to let himself ruin that. But the thought of her being his made him happy. No. He wasn't going to chance losing her. He couldn't lose another person he loved.

Clare couldn't help it, she let her mind wonder. Eli couldn't possible like her as much as she liked him. Some gorgeous guy like him wouldn't go for a normal, geeky girl like her. He had his pick of girls at Degrassi, there's no way he would settle for her. But he did call her beautiful. He must have been being nice. They are just friends. They agreed on that. But when they kissed during the film project, her heart skipped a beat. There was definitely something there. Or maybe she just thought there was. Just because she felt that way doesn't mean he feels the same. She heard Eli clear his voice.

"I think your parents might get suspicious of the hearse parked in front of their house." Eli said softly.

She didn't want to leave him, but she had to. "I had a great time, thanks for saving me from the party, and taking good care of me."

"No problem Blue Eyes. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said, she was hesitant to open the door, but she did, and forced herself out of Morty. She walked up to the door, let herself in, and waved as Eli pulled away from the curb.

….

"STUPID, STUPID IDIOT… you should have told her" Eli exclaimed to himself. "Now your chance is over, your perfect moment has passed, and you will never know what would have been. She's the best thing that has ever happened to you, and you just let her get out of the car. What were you thinking, the girl you adore just walked away!" He pounded his fists against Morty's steering weel.

….

"Wow, I just got out of Eli's car. I should have at least told him how I felt," Clare thought to herself. "now my chance at happily ever after is over. Well I should have expected. He's too flawless for me anyways. I'm so dumb for even thinking he was into me." A tear slipped down her cheek. She pulled her shirt up to wipe her face. It still smelled like him. She thought of his jade eyes peering from behind his long, dark bangs, and collapsed on the bed.

….

Eli had just reached his house. He parked the hearse, and got out. He walked up to the porch, took his keys out of his pocket, and went to open the door. As soon as his key hit the lock, he twisted around and ran back to the car. He had to tell her how he felt, he couldn't just be friends with her. He loved her. He loved her with all of his heart. And he couldn't just let her walk away. He got in, and stepped on the gas.

….

Clare was lying on her bed crying, when a she looked over on her desk. Eli's headphones. He had given them to her when her parents were going through their divorce. Oh Eli. She couldn't just let him drive away from her without telling him how she felt. He understood her, and helped her through hard times. She trusted him, and she wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. She got up, ran down stairs and busted through the door.

….

Eli's head was racing. "What if I'm too late, what if she rejects me?" He was in front of her house, ready to tell her how he felt, when he saw Clare break through the door. She looked around and saw Morty. Eli jumped out and ran to her. Clare dashed into his arms. Eli looked into her beautiful baby blue eyes. "Here it goes," he thought. And he kissed her. Her lips were soft, and tasted faintly of cherries. Eli pulled back and stared at her face. Clare grabbed a handful of his black hair and drew his mouth back to hers. His lips were warm, and seemed to fit with hers perfectly. This kiss was different than the one they shared for the film assignment. This was pure ecstasy and passion. Clare tore herself away from him and smiled, realizing that from then on, Elijah Goldsworthy was her everything.


End file.
